


Bleeding Hearts

by intergalxtic



Category: Wayward Guide for the Untrained Eye (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen, Nightmares, Not super Graphic, Post-Canon, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intergalxtic/pseuds/intergalxtic
Summary: “The name’s Truman. MacMahon.” She initially extended the hand with the heart, but quickly swapped. Artemis swallowed, a pitiful attempt at processing what happened.  “Let me start by saying I am a big fan of the podcast.”
Relationships: Artemis Schue-Horyn & Paul Schue-Horyn, Artemis Shue-Horyn & Truman Hensley, Madison Reynolds & Artemis Schue-Horyn
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	Bleeding Hearts

She couldn’t draw her eyes away from the blood gushing from the faceless body’s chest as they fell to the floor, their still-beating heart in Truman’s hand. Artemis’s jaw dropped, her eyes widened to the size of a saucepan. Truman cackled loudly, and it echoed off the gloomy, grey walls and into the hallway, though Artemis wasn’t sure anyone else heard. Something awful had happened, and it was about to get a lot worse.

“Oh, Miss Schue-Horyn!” She put on a fake pout-face, her voice was as entitled as it was sarcastic. What was more terrifying, what she did, or what she was capable of doing? “I don’t think we’ve been properly introduced.”

Artemis didn’t say anything, she was too busy trying not to vomit all over the already stained tiles.

“The name’s Truman. MacMahon.” She initially extended the hand with the heart, but quickly swapped. Artemis swallowed, a pitiful attempt at processing what happened. “Let me start by saying I am a  _ big _ fan of the podcast.”

She was mocking her, Artemis noted, it rubbed her the wrong way. She knew from the past that anger and fear were emotions that didn’t sit right with her, yet it bubbled away. “You… psycho,” was all she could utter. Pathetic, really. Her typical eloquence had gone out the window the second Truman had walked in the room. 

“I’ve listened to some of your work, you’re good!” Perhaps Truman read her thoughts. “You ask the tough questions, and I can tell your heart’s in the right place."

Artemis zoned in on the heart, that twitched in Truman’s crimson soaked palm. 

“Unlike Paul here…”

Paul.  _ Paul. _ That’s not right! Artemis snapped her gaze to the floor, where the pale, lifeless body of her brother laid. And next to him, Madison? Artemis gulped. She appeared so helpless, a terrifying sight to see someone as strong as her that way. Blood leaked out of her ribcage, seeping onto the floor. Her stomach did a backflip and dread consumed her, because by the look in Truman’s eyes, she was next. Artemis’s heart beat faster, all the more tempting for the revealed werewolf. 

She wanted to run, but her legs stood their ground. Truman inched closer, letting the heart roll off her hand and bounce to the floor. Artemis shivered at the noise, internally screaming at herself to run, move, anything to get out of reach. Her feet were glued to the floor, there was nothing she could do, except hoping someone would pull her out of the trance. 

Truman seemed to enjoy this, deliberately taking her time. It was torturous, waiting for the inevitable. Artemis squeezed her eyes shut, and prayed it would be quick. She felt a hand go through her torso, but no pain. She shot open her eyes, and… was in her bed?

She bolted upright, her hand clutching her chest. What the fuck was that? Was it just a dream? Her breath caught in her throat, sobs were strangled back, to not wake up anyone else. Wait. Paul! Suddenly she didn’t care how loud she was. She flung off her covers and leapt off the mattress, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

Paul lived across town with his roommate, Liam. Considering it was three-forty-six in the morning, it would take only five minutes to get there. She hastily yanked on a loose top and sweatpants, not bothering to brush her sweaty, tangled hair. Although she was awake, she couldn’t shake the looming panic that Paul was hurt, or dead. 

Her keys jingled in her hands as she rushed out of her apartment. The air was considerably cool, but her cheeks flushed red. She had to know if he was okay, she didn’t know what she would do without him. He was always by her side, and even if she might not act like it, she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

She was right, the streets were close to empty. She wove through the streets with ease. She knew them like the back of her hand. Her eyes were blurry with unshed tears, it was a miracle she didn’t crash her car. It was pitch black, only the streetlights showed her where she was. Then, she arrived.

He only lived on the second floor, so she didn’t have to wait long before she desperately knocked on the door and let herself in with the key he gave her. Apparently she had woken Liam up. He squinted once he flicked on the kitchen light.

“Artemis? What are you doing, it’s like, four in the morning-”

“I need to see Paul.” She mumbled, and stormed her way to his room. With trembling hands, she twisted the doorknob, the door slowly creaked open. It revealed Paul, who presumably was sleeping soundly until Artemis came. He stirred, and eventually sat up.

“Artie?” He rubbed his eyes. Artemis gasped in relief. “What are you doing here?”

She didn’t have a clear answer. She launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around him. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” She whispered. She didn’t want to tell him about the nightmare. She supposed she didn’t have to. Reliving that experience the second time around was hard enough.

“Of course I’m okay, I’m not going anywhere.” Paul hugged her back, then pulled away to get a proper look at her. “Wow, you look like shit.”

“Thanks,” Artemis sighed bluntly. “I’m sorry, I was just worried about you.”

“Aw, you care about me?”

“Shut up.” Artemis bit back a smile and rolled her eyes. “But yeah.”

Then it dawned on her. Madison. Logically, she knew that Madison was fine, likely on an early-morning stroll. It didn’t stop the second wave of adrenaline kicking in. She fumbled for her phone, dialling the number like muscle memory.

“Shit,” She muttered while the phone rang against her ear. “Pick up…”

“Who are you talking to?” Paul asked, finally turning on the night light beside his bed. 

Artemis raised a single finger to her lips to silence Paul, soon after, a woman on the other end picked up. Not just any woman, but Madison. 

“Hi! It’s Sherriff Reynolds of Connor Creek, how can I be of service to you-”

“Madison, oh my god,” Artemis would have cried on the spot if she didn’t know she was being irrational. 

“Artemis? Why are you calling me, it’s four in the morning.” She could hear the fondness behind Madison’s voice, however decided not to dwell. 

“I… uh…” Artemis paused. Why did she call her? Why was she worried? If she was being honest with herself, she didn’t have a clue. “I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Oh?”

“And make sure you were alright.” Artemis concluded with. She shot a glance at Paul, who was silently laughing at the awkward conversation. 

“Well, thank you for checking in. I have to keep walking now, maybe we can talk later?” Madison suggested, Artemis grinned. She did miss her, no matter what she’s said in the past.

“I would love that.” She replied. “See you.”

She hung up, and huffed angrily at Paul, who then raised his arms in defence.

“What the hell was that?” He chuckled, and Artemis gave him a shove. “Hey!”

“It’s been a strange night, okay?”

When she got home later in the morning, she thought about what Madison told her. She didn’t exactly have a cell phone, it was by chance she happened to be walking the phone before dawn. She planned on calling her later that day, maybe she would pick up, maybe not. She was just glad that she was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> leave kudos and a comment, they are greatly appreciated.
> 
> feel free to follow my tumblr (same username)
> 
> thank you!!


End file.
